


Dawn

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [49]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: For Jessichistic's prompt.





	Dawn

Dawn.

He knew that there was dancing in the street in Lestallum as the people realized that the long night was over. They shouldn’t be celebrating the deaths of his brothers.

But sitting there next to the two all too quiet figures, all he could think was that he should be the one lying there. Not Iggy. Iggy would know what to do, what to say. He would have _planned_.

But that wasn’t his lot in life.

No, his lot was to bury the two loved beyond words and make sure they stayed safe.

Gladiolus Amicitia picked up his heart and stood as the Star of Lucis pulled around the curve, Prompto at the wheel. _Unbelievable_ , he thought, and then amended himself. _No, it’s perfect_.

It hurt.

Just like the sun on his skin.

Dawn wasn’t supposed to fucking _hurt_.


End file.
